Lamia Scale
Lamia Scale= [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale?action=edit Edit] [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Lamia_Scale Talk7]3,004PAGES ON THIS WIKI [http://twitter.com/FairyTWiki ] '''Lamia Scale''' (蛇姫の鱗, ラミアスケイル, ''Ramia Sukeiru'') is one of the [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Guild Legal Guilds] in [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Fiore Fiore].[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale#cite_note-Chapter_132.2C_Page_11-0 [1]] Contents [[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale# hide]]#[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale#Location Location] #[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale#History History] #[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale#Strength Strength] #[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale#Members Members] #[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale#Major_Battles Major Battles] #[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale#Trivia Trivia] #[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale#References References] #[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale#Navigation Navigation] Location[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale?action=edit&section=1 Edit] Nothing is currently known about Lamia Scale's location, aside from it being somewhere in Fiore. Only a glimpse of the guild's building has been shown, this bearing a dark banner adorned by Lamia Scale's symbol, with a statue representing a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lamia_(mythology) lamia], the source of the guild's name, a creature with the upper body of an alluring, bikini-clad young woman and a large serpentine tail in place of her legs, sitting outside on a rocky formation by the entrance.[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale#cite_note-Chapter_263.2C_Page_4-1 [2]] History[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale?action=edit&section=2 Edit] It's currently unknown when Lamia Scale was founded, and whether the current [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Mage#Guild_Master Guild Master], [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ooba_Babasaama Ooba Babasaama], is the original founder of the guild. Some time in the past, several of its members ([http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Sherry_Blendy Sherry Blendy], [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Yuka_Suzuki Yuka Suzuki] and [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Toby_Horhorta Toby Horhorta]),[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale#cite_note-2 [3]] had their families killed by [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Deliora Deliora], a Demon created by [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Zeref Zeref]'s '''[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Living_Magic Living Magic]'''.[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale#cite_note-3 [4]] This fact prompted all of them to leave the guild and chase after the creature responsible for their relatives' death, joining [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lyon_Vastia Lyon Vastia] in his quest to release Deliora from the '''[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Iced_Shell Iced Shell]''' spell and finish it off,[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale#cite_note-4 [5]] eventually reaching [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Galuna_Island Galuna Island], where the creature was trapped, in [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline X781].[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale#cite_note-5 [6]] Following the Demon's death in X784, the three of them returned to Lamia Scale alongside Lyon, who joined the guild and soon became one of its top members.[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale#cite_note-Chapter_263.2C_Pages_4-5-6 [7]] The guild also played a part in the downfall of [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Oraci%C3%B3n_Seis Oración Seis], joining forces with the fellow Legal Guilds [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Fairy_Tail_(Guild) Fairy Tail], [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Pegasus Blue Pegasus] and [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Cait_Shelter Cait Shelter] to prevent the Dark Guild from obtaining the '''[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Nirvana Nirvana]''' weapon and throwing the world into chaos.[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale#cite_note-7 [8]] Strength [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale?action=edit&section=3 Edit] A fair share of Lamia Scale's reputation stems from its strongest Mage, [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Jura_Neekis Jura Neekis],[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale#cite_note-Chapter_132.2C_Page_11-0 [1]] a member of the [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ten_Wizard_Saints Ten Wizard Saints] recognized as one of the most gifted and powerful Mages in Fiore,[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale#cite_note-10 [11]] possessing extreme skill in the use of'''[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Magic Earth Magic]'''.[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale#cite_note-11 [12]] Lyon Vastia is also considered one of the guild's top Mages,[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale#cite_note-Chapter_263.2C_Pages_4-5-6 [7]] proficient in the use of '''[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ice-Make Ice-Make]'''Magic, which was taught to him by [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Ur Ur].[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale#cite_note-12 [13]] Other notable members include Yuka Suzuki, who, due to his '''[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Wave Wave]''' being able to dispel any Magic, is considered Lamia Scale's Anti-Mage, granting the guild a way to counter offending Mages.[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale#cite_note-13 [14]] Lamia Scale is one of the most powerful guilds in Fiore. As of year [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/X791 X791], after Fairy Tail's 7 years-long absence due to the [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Tenrou_Island_arc events] of [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Tenrou_Island Tenrou Island], it has been acknowledged as the second strongest guild in the entire Kingdom,[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale#cite_note-Chapter_256.2C_Page_8-8 [9]]being bested only by [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Sabertooth Sabertooth],[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale#cite_note-9 [10]] and similarly achieving the second place in the [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Grand_Magic_Games Grand Magic Games] for several years, emerging on top of many other guilds aside from Sabertooth.[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale#cite_note-Chapter_263.2C_Page_4-1 [2]] Members[http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Lamia_Scale?action=edit&section=4 Edit]=